Sobreviviré
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Sana no hubiese logrado salir de la Mansión mientras filmaban "Mizu No Yakata"? Desaparece Naozumi y Sana "supuestamente" muere. "A veces… La gente cambia porque ya aprendió mucho… O sufrió lo suficiente..." EPÍLOGO!Terminado!
1. Prólogo

Sobreviviré.

_Prólogo._

Estaba tirada en el suelo rodeada por las llamas que amenazan quitarle la vida. Ella ya no tenía esperanzas de seguir viviendo. Ni siquiera la imagen de su mejor amigo le daba fuerzas de seguir. Respiraba con dificultad, quería que todo acabara de una buena vez.

SANA-CHAN.- Grita el ojiazul. Estaba espantado. No lo soportaba más. Corrió a buscarla y escuchaba las voces de su manager, de Rei, de Asako y del director.

No le importaba. Tan solo quería salvarla. Entró a la mansión y sintió su respiración disminuir poco a poco. Él no podía darse el lujo de ser un cobarde viendo como la persona que amaba moría allí. La localizó en el suelo. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando un sonido lo puso alerta y luego todo se volvió oscuridad. Solo se escuchaban los gritos agonizantes de los testigos de la escena.

Ya no habría película, ya no habría alegría, ya no estaría ESA PERSONA con vida.

(…)

En la casa de los Hayama, había un silencio sepulcral. No se sabía por qué. Natsumi preparaba la cena en silencio. Akito estaba dormido y su padre estaba leyendo el periódico. Escuchan el grito de la voz del muchacho menor y tanto su hermana como su padre suben a su habitación.

Akito, ¿qué te sucede?- Abre la puerta preocupada su hermana. Vio al chico respirando entrecortadamente. Podía jurar que estaba sudando frío.

N-No es n-nada…- Dice a penas audible. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Volvió a tener esas pesadillas de su pasado y vio a aquella chica que el tanto amaba. Soñó que ella gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Que lo necesitaba.

¿Seguro?- Pregunta su padre.

S-Sí… Creo que pescaré un resfriado…

¿Quieres estar con nosotros abajo?- Pregunta Natsumi.

… Bajaré enseguida…- Dice apartando la mirada.

Cuando bajó escuchó la televisión hablando de la película que "ella" estaba filmando en las montañas, "Mizu No Yakata". Corrió al escuchar un grito ahogado por parte de su hermana. Al ir a la sala, su padre estaba pálido y su hermana en shock cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Fijó su vista en el televisor y vio el sector COMPLETAMENTE CUBIERTO POR LAS CENIZAS.

"_Comunicamos que la película "Mizu No Yakata" no se verá realizada debido a los acontecimientos que suponen ser obvios.-_ Dice la locutora mostrando el lugar.- _Al parecer… Cuando comenzaron a grabar la última escena hubo un problema en la estructura de la mansión llevada a la destrucción por las llamas. Hubo pocos heridos lo cuales eran: Kawai Takamitsu (actor), Kurumi Asako (actriz), Ono Mikio (director de la película) y Sagami Rei (manager de la actriz Kurata Sana)._- Akito palideció.- _Me temo que hay malas noticias… Sagami Rei se encuentra en estado de coma y los demás heridos poseen quemaduras graves, pero ojalá que no sean incurables… Bueno… Pasemos al momento más difícil… Al parecer… la actriz Sana-chan, quien según los testigos, tenía una fractura es su pierna izquierda que le provocara difícil el poder caminar y debido a estos acontecimientos no logró levantarse al tratar de salir de la mansión._- La familia parecía shockeada ante lo que oían en la pantalla.- _Kamura Naozumi trató de ir a salvarla, pero resultó que la estructura no resistió y cayó encima de ambos jóvenes. Sagami-san sin poder creerlo y unos cuantos más se acercaron al impacto lo que provocó a estos hechos… En resumen: Kamura Naozumi está desaparecido, ya que no se encontraron sus restos y Kurata Sana…_- El muchacho de mirada casi dorada estaba a punto de darle un ataque de nervios.- _Falleció al instante. Así concluimos las noticias._

Silencio. A Natsumi se le resbalaban las lágrimas. El padre de ambos niños tenía su mirada fija en su hijo, quien tenía la vista perdida en el suelo. ¿Muerta? ¿ELLA? NO, NO PODÍA SER VERDAD.

Akito…- Trató de decir Natsumi con voz ahogada.

Es MENTIRA…- dice apenas audible interrumpiéndola, aun con la cabeza gacha.

Sabemos que es difícil…- posó su mano en su hombro.

ES MENTIRA.- Gritó con la voz quebrada. Salió corriendo de allí.

No podía ser verdad. Era mentira. **UNA VIL MENTIRA**. Seguía corriendo sin ver su camino. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo sin detenerse. Sin aire, cayó al suelo tratando de calmar su respiración agitada. Notó que una sombra estaba parada frente a él. Alzó la vista y vio a una mujer que él conocía muy bien. Era "igual" a ella. ¿No era obvio? Era su hija de todos modos, no tenía nada de que sorprenderle que Sakai Keiko, la verdadera madre de su querida amiga.

S-Sana… E-Es mentira… E-Es U-una mentira, ¿Ve-Verdad?- Tartamudeó el chico. Los ojos de Keiko estaban llenos de lágrimas al ver a ese pobre niño en ese estado. Se arrodilló a él y acarició su mejilla.

Me temo que no es mentira…- Dijo en un susurro.- Pero siempre supe que en tu mirada la querías más que a una amiga…

Hayama la miró y bajó su vista al suelo nuevamente. No quería creerlo. Aquella mujer solo lo abrazó. No podía hacer otra cosa. Ella lloraba, y el no sentía más que dolor y odio. Sus ojos perdían brillo esa tarde. Nunca en su vida… volvería a ser el mismo, aunque tuviera el recuerdo de ella en el rostro de su madre. Su mirada se tornaba cada vez más nula. Incluso más cruel que aquella vez que se sentía odiado a su alrededor. La había perdido, y no la recuperaría… _O eso pensaba, ya que el Destino puede ser travieso_.


	2. Excursión

_Capítulo 1: Excursión._

(Akito's POV)

Ya han pasado dos meses desde lo ocurrido. No he podido ser el mismo y es comprensible. Cuando Fuuka me preguntó si quería que fuera su novio yo la acepté y me arrepiento mucho de ello. Yo seguiría queriendo a Sana estuviera viva a muerta. Fuuka enseguida terminó conmigo al saber el accidente de Sana, porque ella sabía como me sentiría. Ni Tsuyoshi pudo creer la muerte de _ella_. No era el único que pasaba por un mal momento. Ella era y aún es TODO para mí. Pensé que mi vida fue retorcida por el destino, que me castigaba quizás por qué cosa por la cual mi padre me ignoraba y que Natsumi me dijese la palabra que más odio: "DEMONIO".

Odiaba preocupar a mis amigos, puesto que cada día me volvía peor. No por mis calificaciones. Eran buenas a pesar del dolor que me oprimía el pecho. Me refería al estado emocional y físico. El bastardo de Sengoku-sensei siempre me atormentaba con la muerte de _ella_. No la olvidaría, pero eso no significaba que la mencionaría. Yo cada día lo soportaba menos. Los "buscapleitos" de otras escuelas se enfrentaban a mi, ya que se notaba demasiado que pareciera un deambulante de la ciudad. Los vencía sin problemas, pero _ella_ no se hubiera sentido muy feliz de que volviese a ser un chico adolorido escondido en un muro de frialdad. Ella, son su corazón y calidez, hizo que yo descubriera motivos en mi vida. Y aun los tengo, solo que no sé para que los necesito si ella ya no sonríe a mi lado molestándome. Seguramente me miraba desde arriba mirando con cara desaprobatoria. No la culparía. No sabía que le había hecho al destino como para darme una jugada suficientemente buena como para descolocarme.

Akito-kun…- Escuché la voz de Tsuyoshi. Yo no quería abrir los ojos aunque sabía que ese profesor mediocre me mandaría a las mismas montañas donde hubo miseria. Escuché como enrollaba el maldito libro con el cual siempre golpea mi cabeza cuando me quedo dormido.

Percibí el ataque y lo bloqueé con mi brazo. Supongo que mi rostro denotaba furia, pues así me sentía. Ese estúpido me miraba con cara de idiota así que decidí quitarle el libro de las manos. Dejé caer el libro en el suelo y lo pisé en su cara. De forma triunfal y silenciosa, me largué de ese espantoso lugar.

No debiste hacer eso.- Me regaña Tsuyoshi, al salir de la escuela.

No me interesa. Ese bastardo siempre me atormenta.- Dije en tono rencoroso. Caminé más rápido para terminar la conversación, pero escuché que él se detuvo.

… Tú tampoco aceptas _su_ muerte… ¿verdad?- Me detuve en seco. Era cierto lo que Tsuyoshi decía, pero ¿qué ganaba con eso?

… No…- Dije. Él suspiro.

¿Sabes que harán una excursión para ir a las montañas?- Preguntó. Mi corazón latió desesperadamente. ¿Excursión?

¿P-Para qué?

Pues…

Tsuyoshi, ¿qué es?- Le pregunté volteándome para verlo a la cara.

Verás… Algunos profesores irán a las montañas para ir de excursión, pero… Algo me dice que iremos por lo que sucedió. Además… El manager de Sana… Despertó hace dos días…

¡¿QUÉ?- Grité.

Lo que oíste. Yo no puedo ir a verlo porque tengo que cuidar a mi hermana. Ve.

… S-Sí… Gracias, Tsuyoshi.

Y luego salí disparado. Necesitaba hablar con el señor de los lentes oscuros. Corrí todo lo que me daban mis piernas y llegué al hospital. Pregunté por él y me permitieron verlo, pero yendo por los pasillos, me encontré con Sakai-san y con Kurata Misako-san.

Ha-Hayama-kun.- Dijo Sakai-san. Misako se volteó y me miró. De seguro se fijó en mis ojos llenos de dolor y remordimiento.

Hayama-kun… ¿Cómo te sientes?

… Usted debe saberlo…- Le dije mordazmente dándole a entender cómo me encontraba.

Es entendible…- Me dijo con pena en su voz.- Podrás superarlo…

No lo creo… Y ustedes tampoco…- Dije en tono dolido refiriéndome a ambas mujeres que le agarraron un fuerte cariño a _mi_ Sana.

¿Quieres pasar a ver a Sagami-san?

Sí…

Pasa.

Entré pidiendo permiso. Me fijé en el tipo recostado en la cama con muchas vendas en sus brazos y unos parches en el rostro. El me miró con los ojos cristalinos.

Hayama-kun…

Veo que se encuentra mejor…- Traté de decir.

¿Por qué tú…?

¿Qué…?

¿Por qué le dijiste eso…?- Yo lo miré confundido.- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sana-chan… por teléfono que tú…?- Mi corazón se encogió ante esa pregunta. Algo me decía que me enteraría de algo que nunca supe.

P-Pues… E-Ella fue mi mejor amiga… Merecía saber…

¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES!- Grita interrumpiéndome.- ELLA **SIEMPRE** TE QUIZO MÁS QUE UN AMIGO.

Lo miré shockeado ante esa revelación. Él me miraba con un poco de odio y dolor. Yo lo miraba dolido y sorprendido.

E-Es mentira…- Dije a un hilo de voz.

NO ES MENTIRA. Sí tan solo hubieses visto como reaccionó al enterarse… Puede que siempre mantuvo en secreto su amor por ti, pero era demasiado obvio. Al enterarse, no pudo ni siquiera continuar la película. Se encerró en su habitación… Imagínate cuando lloró por ti, Hayama…- Dijo en tono mordaz.

¿Ella? ¿Siempre me…?

CLARO QUE SÍ. Naozumi-kun trató de apoyarla y le dijo sus sentimientos a ella que la amaba. Ella lo rechazó, claro. Porque ella no podía quitarte de su corazón… ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- Yo seguía mudo. No podía creerle.- ¿Crees que Sana-chan no logró salir? ... ¿O crees que ella NO QUIZO salir?

Yo lo miré. Entonces… ¿ella lo quiso así? Sus ojos me daban la respuesta. Oculté la mirada. En toda mi vida nunca me sentí tan desgraciado.

Supongo que debes irte.- Dice.

Sí, supongo.- Dije a un hilo de voz. Me largué.

La ira carcomía mi ser y el dolor junto con la adrenalina pasaban en mis arterias. Salí corriendo sin dar saber dónde terminaría.

….

El día siguiente era la excursión y yo me uní por supuesto. Tsuyoshi y Sugita también se unieron, pero Suzuki-sensei por alguna razón dijo que Fuuka no vendría.

Al llegar no reservamos ningún lugar donde hospedarnos, así que trajimos carpas y sacos de dormir.

_Genial. _Pensé en tono irónico. Ya eran las 4:32 de la mañana y aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Me levanté silenciosamente para que Tsuyoshi no se percatara. Caminé un buen rato hasta que me detuve viendo el lago.

_Ella de seguro estuvo haciendo escenas de la película aquí…_- Me dije para mis adentros.

De pronto escuché a unas ramas crujir y mis sentidos se pusieron alerta. _"Tsuyoshi, por favor ya basta de estar sonámbulo"_ Me dije. Me puse en posición de guardia y vi una sombra acercarse lentamente.

Era una chica. Al acercarse lo suficiente como para verla por completo, noté que tenía vendas alrededor de sus brazos, piernas y en el rostro. _Genial, una momia_. Dije irritado, pero mi corazón se heló al distinguir esos ojos. Brillantes, inconfundibles, color café dorado y sobre todo preciosos. No. Era imposible. No podía ser.

¿Q-Quién eres tú?- Pregunté aun hipnotizado por sus ojos.

… ¿Acaso tu lo sabes?- Me responde con otra pregunta. Me estremecí ante su voz. Era muy familiar.

Por eso te pregunto, ¿no?- Dije frunciendo el seño.

… Soy Mako… Sonoda Mako…- Dijo en tono frío.- ¿Y tú eres…?

Ha… Ha…- No podía terminar mi nombre. No me atrevía. Sentí que mi vista se nublaba y lo último que oí fue su voz diciendo _"Hayama…"_

_Continuará…_


	3. Reflejo al otro lado del Espejo

Perdón por no actualizar U Mi computador murió D: Y seguí muchos capítulos, pero estaban en el compu de mi hermana e iba a subirlos, pero… Ella se fue de la casa._. Así que hago los caps. de nuevo. Me demoraré mucho por el colegio, los estudios… Ténganme paciencia c':

PD: Los capítulos serán narrados uno por mi y otro en Akito's POV así sucesivamente XD

Aquí va el tres :D!

Capítulo 2: "_Reflejo al otro lado del espejo" _**(NARRADOR'S POV)**

Sintió algo húmedo en su frente. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Había dos pares de ojos cafés que lo miraban preocupados.

— ¿Qué me pasó?— Preguntó confundido.

— Pues… Te encontramos en medio del bosque inconsciente. Nos asustaste.

— ¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Hayama-kun?— Preguntó Sugita.

— Sí…— Contestó. Sus amigos sabían que estaba mintiendo. Sus ojeras y sus ojos sombríos le delataban. Recordó a la muchacha cerca del lago. — Necesito… Estar solo…

— … De acuerdo…— Contestaron al unísono y se marcharon de la carpa.

Se sentó en el saco de dormir, dejando caer el pañuelo húmedo de su frente. Pensó en cierta castaña rojiza del lago. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y si estaba viva? _"No. Es imposible. Yo mismo vi el cadáver quemado. No puede ser… De seguro lo imaginé. No como mucho y apenas puedo dormir, supongo que es eso. Sí, solo eso"_. Se decía mentalmente. Simplemente no podía aceptar que era ella. Su niña estaba MUERTA. Lo tenía que aceptar, pero no logró ver bien el rostro de la chica de esa noche. Tenía el rostro, brazos y piernas cubiertos por las vendas. Se sentía cada vez más confundido. Esa mirada cínica le hacía estremecer, y su forma de susurrar su nombre... _"Un momento. ¡¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?!"_ Y era verdad. Él antes de desmayarse no pudo articular palabra alguna. Entonces, ¿por qué conocía su nombre?

Decidió acostarse de nuevo en el saco de dormir. Tan solo era una excursión, quizá su muerte le había afectado demasiado.

Al día siguiente, Hayama se despertó muy temprano, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Se vistió y siguieron con la excursión. Mostraron los lúgubres sectores reducidos en las cenizas donde habían gravado la película que Sana había hecho. El ojimiel miraba el lugar con amargura y arrepentimiento. Sabía que no era su culpa del incendio, pero tenía la culpa de haber destrozado el corazón de su niña. Al llegar al lago, nuevamente pensó en cierta chica vendada de la noche anterior. "_Demonios. Fue solo un sueño… SOLO ESO"._ Trataba de convencerse.

Su sangre se heló al ver al otro del lado del lago a u8na figura muy familiar. Cabello liso, castaño rojizo y ojos indescriptibles. Aún tenía las vendas en su cuerpo. Hayama tragó lentamente saliva. Pestaño seguidamente tratando de decirse a sí mismo en su mente que estaba alucinando, pero la figura seguía allí. _Mako_, o como ella decía llamarse, volvió a sonreír de esa manera perversa y cínica, colocando más nervioso al muchacho. Iba a decir algo, pero vio a la chica colocar su dedo índice entre sus labios, diciéndole que no dijese nada en cuanto a su presencia. Hayama solo asintió inconscientemente. Aquella sonrisa se había convertido en una amable y encantadora, haciendo sentir al ojimiel bastante extraño. Aquella _sensación_ que solía sentir cuando _ella_ le sonreía, cuando le abrazaba o molestaba.

_Mako_ dio un paso hacia atrás, con la intención de seguir para volver a ocultarse entre las sombras. Hayama ya no insistió más. Sintió su cabeza contraerse de dolor. Aquello era bastante confuso.

El resto del día fue un largo paseo. Al atardecer subieron a los autobuses para volver a la escuela. Hayama iba escuchando música en su reproductor de música cuando cierto profesor le quitó ambos auriculares.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hayama?— Preguntó burlonamente Sengoku Sensei.

— Déjame en paz. No estoy para aguantarte.— Le quitó los auriculares que le había quitado bruscamente.

— Vaya insolente que estás, ¿eh? No me digas que es por la mugrosa mocosa que murió allí, ¿me equivoco?— Una cruel sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. Hayama tensó la mandíbula. Lo estaba provocando.— Kurata Sana, ¿no? Esa mocosa me pregunto si de verdad era tan santa como esos bastardos di…— Fue interrumpido por el golpe que le había dado su estudiante.

Odio, cólera, desprecio, rabia, tristeza, frustración, miedo. Así se sentía en esos momentos.

— ¡SI VUELVES A HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA…! ¡TE JURO QUE…! ¡MIERDA!— Se quejó hecho una furia. El autobús se había detenido frente a la escuela. Fue el primero en bajarse tratando de ignorar los gritos y reclamaciones de sus amigos y profesores.

Se fue directo al baño de hombres. Se lavó la cara y trató de regularizar su respiración. Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. Él lo sabía. Estaba perdiendo los estribos más de lo habitual. Sabía que debía calmarse, pensar en otra cosa, pero el dolor no lo dejaba en paz. Levantó la vista para mirarse en el espejo. Lo que vio lo dejó helado, sin palabras. Detrás de él, había una sombra. Sabía que era _ella, _la reconoció por su cabello, sus ropas y vendas. El rostro estaba cubierto por su cabello y por sus vendas aún. Pestañeó varias veces, tratando de convencerse que lo que veía no era real. Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los de él. El corazón de Hayama comenzó a acelerar con terror y nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué…?— Murmuró preso del pánico. La chica, como las vendas dejaban ver sus labios, dibujó una torcida sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico sintió como corría un poco de sudor en su frente. Golpeó el espejo con un puño y lo rompió. Los pedazos que seguía incrustados en la pared, aun dejaban ver a la chica. _"Ella es real"_, pensó. No se lo creía. Sintió como fluía la sangre de sus nudillos.

— Eres parte de mi misterio…— Murmuró con la voz quebrada. La sonrisa seguía presente, pero una infinita tristeza se dejó notar en sus orbes cafés.

— Tú…— No logró terminar la frase. Vio sorprendido a la mucha tener un ¿bate? En sus manos y lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-O-

Sintió una punzada en su cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos. Se encontraba en su habitación. Se sentó en su cama, claramente confundido. ¿No estaba en la escuela?

— ¿Akito?— Escuchó a su hermana, quien abrió la puerta y lo vio sorprendido.

— Natsumi…— Murmuró.

— Creí que llegarías más tarde de tu excursión.— Comentó.— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Vio sorprendido a su hermana. Era verdad. ¿Cómo llegó a su casa si _esa chica…_?

Parpadeó rápidamente recordando el golpe en su cabeza, su sangre en sus nudillos, la chica… Fijó su vista en la mano derecha, que había sido la que había utilizado para golpear el espejo. Estaba vendada.

— Llegué… Hace rato.— Se excusó.

— Ya veo… Ve a cenar, ¿vale?

Hayama asintió sin dejar de mirar su mano. Escuchó como su hermana cerraba la puerta y volvía a quedarse solo. Fijo su vista en el cuaderno que tenía en su escritorio. Vio que tenía escrito: "474RVl" Vio las siglas confundido. Un relámpago le alumbró toda la habitación, cosa que hizo que se fijara en el espejo que tenía delante del escritorio. Palideció descifrando el mensaje: "lVR474", o más bien, KURATA.

Los días siguieron pasando. Hayama cada vez se sentía más paranoico. Tsuyoshi y Aya lo sacaron a pasear para que se relajara un poco, yendo al parque de diversiones. Eso lo deprimió más. Él había ido con _ella_ a ese parque.

Todo iba bien, o más bien, normal. Hayama fijó su vista en el cuarto de espejos donde entró una figura muy familiar. La ira comenzó a correr por sus venas. Esa niña le debía explicaciones. Salió corriendo al lugar, ignorando los gritos de sus amigos llamándole. Al entrar notó que no había nadie, a excepción de él y _ella_. Escuchaba sus pasos, ya que estaba descalza. Oía su risa suave y curiosa. La cabeza comenzó dolerle. En la mayoría de los espejos podía verla y a él mismo. ¿Quién o qué era real? No sabía que hacer. Se detuvo para tratar de calmarse, pero sintió unos brazos rodeando su torso a sus espaldas. Se tensó.

— ¿P-Por… Q-Qué me haces esto?— Murmuró preso del pánico.

— … No puedo…— Murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Se liberó del agarre de la chica. La veía a través del espejo. No se atrevía a voltearse. Veía a la chica misteriosa comenzar a quitarse las vendas del rostro con delicadeza. Dejó de respirar cuando los vendajes cayeron al suelo. Aun no veía su rostro, puesto que _ella_ estaba con la cabeza gacha y sus flequillos ocultaban su rostro. Lentamente subió la mirada con los ojos cerrados. Su piel, blanca, delicada, los labios que él había podido probar un par de veces, su cabello liso, café rojizo… Finalmente abrió los ojos, dejando ver esos orbes color miel que él tanto amaba. Estos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Hayama se dejó caer inconsciente en el suelo con brusquedad. La muchacha se le quedó viendo y dejó escapar sus lágrimas tras salir corriendo de allí.

"_No puedo… No puedo recordarte con claridad, Hayama…"_ Pensó.

_Avances del prox. Capítulo: (Akito's POV)_

_— ¡¿Cómo?! Ella…— Murmuré sorprendido._

_— Puede que sea así Hayama-kun… Sana-chan… Puede estar viva_

_-O-_

_— ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO ESTÁS DE SU LADO?!— Grité hecho una furia._

_— Lo lamento, Hayama-kun, pero usted debe irse a un centro de salud para personas… Con problemas mentales…_

_— ESO ES UNA MIERDA, ÉL ES EL QUE QUIERE DESHACERSE DE MI_

_-O-_

_— Aa-chan… Aun no puede cuidarse solo, ¿verdad?— Murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una triste sonrisa._

_— S-Sana…_

**ESO ES MI MISTERIO ._. PERDÓN DE VERDAD PERDÓNENME! No era mi intención que mi hermana se fuera de la cada TT-TT Les prometo que lo terminaré de verdad, juro que me tomará un milenio pero lo haré.**

**REVIEWS! :'D**


	4. Sospechas Concretas

Capítulo 3: Sospechas concretas. (Akito's POV)

Lentamente abrí los ojos. Me ardían bastante. Me vi en una habitación blanca. ¿Dónde estaba? Creí que seguía soñando, pero escuché una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Despertaste, Akito-kun. — Le oí decir a Tsuyoshi. Me volteé a verle y ahí estaba, sentado al lado de mi cama con una mirada de preocupación.

— ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué pasó?— Alcancé a decir. Me sorprendió lo cansada que sonó mi voz.

— Te encontramos en el cuarto de espejos desmayado. — Los recuerdos de esa niña se me vinieron a la mente de un solo golpe. — Por un momento dejaste de respirar, como si te hubiera dado un ataque. No lo sé.

Yo no dije nada. Su rostro… ¡Demonios, su rostro! Era igual al de _ella_. Las mismas facciones, los mismos ojos, los mismos labios…

— Creo que ya te di demasiado espacio. ¿Me dirás por qué estás así desde la Excursión?

No quería decirle. Me tomaría por loco. Pero, ¡Dios, era tan real! Comenzaba a convencerme de que en realidad tenía un problema mental o algo. Mi mejor amigo con gafas seguía mirándome insistente. No sabía que decir ni cómo comenzar. Estaba acorralado. Tarde o temprano tenía que contarlo, ¿no? Pero no de esta manera.

— Me tomarás por loco…— Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

— Ya nos han pasado muchas locuras, ¿no crees?— Sonrió tristemente. Yo sabía a qué se refería. No pude evitar soltar una risa amarga que dejó desconcertado a mi amigo.

— Creo que… La amaba demasiado… Para ser tan joven… La amaba…

Tsuyoshi no dijo nada. Solo bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Él sabía que no tocaba mucho el tema porque me estaba haciendo daño a mi mismo, pero desde que vi a esa niña, disimulaba ya no tomarle tanta importancia. Cerré los ojos un momento pensando cómo comenzar, pero nada se me venía a la mente. No sabía de qué manera explicarlo.

— La primera noche… De excursión. No podía dormir. — Comencé tratando de ordenar mis ideas con mayor claridad. — Así que fui a dar un paseo. Me detuve en frente del lago y escuché unos pasos. Por un momento pensé que eras tú, pero no. Era…— Tragué saliva. — Era una chica, de cabellos largos… Castaño rojizo…— Tsuyoshi me miró desconcertado averiguando a dónde iríamos a parar con mi relato. — Ojos mieles… Y su piel estaba vendada.

— ¿P-Por qué?— Preguntó temeroso.

— Quizá… Por quemaduras. — Miré mi mano derecha vendada. Aun no me sanaba del todo. Mi amigo tragó saliva duramente. — Le pregunté su nombre. Ella dijo que se llamaba Sonoda Mako… Igual que el personaje que _ella_ protagonizaba en la película…

— ¿I-Insinúas que…?

— Yo ni siquiera le dije mi nombre y lo sabía. Me dijo "_Hayama"_…— Continué ignorándole. — Me desmayé. Ustedes me encontraron. Cuando desperté, creí que era una ilusión. De verdad lo creí… Me lo repetí una y otra vez. Al seguir con la excursión la volví a ver. Estaba oculta en unos arbustos. Yo no dije nada. Y me convencí que no era un sueño, pero su rostro seguía sin ser descubierto. Cuando golpeé a Sengoku en el bus y salí, fui al baño de hombres y en el espejo… Allí estaba…

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No entendía por qué me hacía esto. Ella me dijo que yo era parte de su misterio. Iba a voltearme para verla cara a cara, pero me golpeó, dejándome inconsciente y en casa me dejó un mensaje que al revés significaba KURATA. Luego ustedes me forzaron a ir al parque…

— Te siguió, ¿verdad?

— Así parece… Porque… Me miró y yo la miré, corrió al cuarto de espejos y estando detrás de mí, me abrazó… Y se quitó los vendajes…— Me costaba hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. —… Me mostró su rostro…

— ¿Y c-cómo era su rostro?

— Igual… Era exactamente igual al de _ella_… Los mismos rasgos, el mismo tono, los mismos ojos, los mismos labios…

— Akito-kun…

— Entré en pánico. Ella comenzó a llorar y fue lo último que recuerdo. — Finalmente miré a mi amigo que no salía de la sorpresa. — ¿Crees que estoy loco?

— Claro que no, Hayama-kun. — Escuchamos una voz claramente familiar tras la puerta.

De esta entró una mujer joven de cabellos rojizos. Sakai Keiko.

— Usted… ¿Desde cuándo que está allí escuchando?— Fruncí el ceño desconfiado.

— Lo suficiente para decir que tu argumento aclara todas mis dudas, Hayama-kun.

— ¿A qué se refiere?— Preguntó Tsuyoshi.

— Verán…— Se acercó a las cortinas y las cerró, dejándonos un poco a oscuras. — Lo que les diré es de información confidencial, así que no se les ocurra abrir la boca. — Dijo seria.

Sentí un poco de temor por la forma en que nos habló. La situación era bastante incómoda.

— Inspeccioné en las montañas que una niña de 12 años había desaparecido. Era de cabello largo y oscuro… Que resultó ser el supuesto cadáver de Sana-chan…

— ¡¿Cómo?! Ella…— Murmuré sorprendido.

— Puede que sea así, Hayama-kun… Sana-chan… Puede estar viva…

Sentí como la emoción me envolvía y mi sangre volvía a circular con más normalidad. El dolor disminuyó un poco. Ella podía estar viva. Quizás era ella…

— Quedé muy confundida cuando me enteré. — Nos relató con una sonrisa. — Pero ese día en el parque, yo también la vi. Luego te vi a ti siguiéndola. No quise seguirlos porque pensé que quizás había imaginado cosas, pero luego _ella_ salió corriendo y un rato después una ambulancia llegó y te subió a una camilla. Por eso necesitaba verte, pequeño. Sé que para ti fue muy difícil.

— Pues… Le estoy muy agradecido. — Y no mentía. Estaba muy agradecido con ella. Me reconfortó cuando me enteré de _su_ muerte. Me encontraba con ella muy seguido y me preguntaba por mi salud. Aunque le mentía diciéndole que estaba bien, ella sabía que eso no era cierto.

— No hay cuidado. — Me sonrió. — Bueno, eso quería decirles. Comenzaré a visitar a ambos si obtengo otra noticia. — Se dirigió a la puerta con intención de irse, pero se volteó a verme. — Kamura-kun… Ha sido visto según unos testigos. Pero no estoy segura. — Dicho esto se fue.

Era cierto. Me había olvidado por completo de mi rival. Sinceramente nunca me agradó, pero no le deseaba esto. No así. Si era una rivalidad, debía ser justa. Necesitaba hablar con él. Kamura la había tratado de salvar, ¿no? Quizás sabía algo al respecto, pero nadie ha sabido de él…

Al día siguiente me dieron de alta. Se me notaba más animado. ¿Cómo no? Había una GRAN posibilidad de que _ella_ estuviera viva. El solo recordarlo me reconfortaba cada vez que me sentía mal. Volví a la escuela. Todos volvieron con sus miradas extrañadas de mi regreso. No me importó. Sugita y Tsuyoshi me hacían compañía, así que no me importaba. Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de Fuuka. Le preguntaba a sus amigas, pero ellas tampoco sabían nada. Era muy raro e inusual no recibir ninguna llamada de ella.

— Hayama. — Me llamó el imbécil de Sengoku Sensei. — Ven conmigo. El inspector quiere verte.

Yo no dije nada, solo me levanté de mi asiento y lo seguí. Tenía un mal presentimiento, porque sentía la mirada de ese imbécil en mí, mirándome con odio y satisfacción. ¿Qué clase de emociones tenía ese idiota? Entré a la oficina del inspector y me miró con ¿lastima?

— Hayama-kun… Siéntese, por favor. Lo que diré no será fácil. — Yo obedecí, pero fruncí el seño. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?— Mire, su profesor, Sengoku, lo ha encontrado muy agresivo estos últimos meses debido a la muerte de la señorita Kurata Sana.

Miré al inspector sorprendido. ¿Adónde quería llegar?

— Comencé a creerle cuando lo vi a usted golpear a su maestro en el autobús. — Me miró con decepción. — Creo que usted debe dejar de venir a esta secundaria. Comienza a ver cosas, también. Alucina…

Me paré bruscamente del asiento. Estaba molesto. No. Más que molesto. ¿Cómo sabe eso? Escuché una suave risa por parte de mi maestro a mis espaldas. Lo agarré del cuello.

— ¡¿TIENES PRUEBAS?! ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO ME SIGUES Y ME ESPÍAS, MISERABLE?!

— ¡HAYAMA-KUN! ¡CÁLMESE AHORA MISMO!

— ¡TÚ CÁLLATE!— Me volteé a verle. — ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO ESTÁS DE SU LADO?!— Grité hecho una furia.

— Lo lamento, Hayama-kun, pero usted debe irse a un centro de salud para personas… Con problemas mentales…

— ESO ES UNA MIERDA, ÉL ES EL QUE QUIERE DESHACERSE DE MI. — Señalé a Sengoku Sensei.

— Hayama, lo único que queremos es ayudarte. — Sonrió con hipocresía. Cómo odiaba eso.

— Sengoku Sensei tiene razón. No puede volver a menos que tenga un certificado médico, diciendo que puede tener usted.

Miré con rabia a ambos. Miré primero al inspector, luego e volteé a ver a Sengoku Sensei y le pateé su asqueroso hocico. Ignorando los regaños del inspector, me largué de la oficina.

Tsuyoshi, estando cerca de allí, se acercó a mí con cierto temor.

— Akito-kun… ¿Qué sucedió?

— Ese bastardo… Lo sabe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Quién?

— Sengoku… Sabe que he visto a Sana. — Dije mencionándola por primera vez por su nombre.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡No grites, idiota!

— P-Pero, ¡¿cómo lo supo?!

— ¿Crees que lo sé? ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hago? La próxima semana, me llevarán a un centro mental.

— ¿Y eso por qué? No estás loco.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Era muy difícil de hacerle entender.

— El bastardo de Sengoku le dijo al inspector que estoy enfermo de la cabeza.

— Pero el director jamás lo permitiría…-

— El director no está. Aprovechó la situación de que no lo estuviese… Ahora ¿qué haré?

— Akito-kun…

Llegué a casa en la noche. Antes de entrar, revisé el buzón si había una carta o algo. Encontré un trozo de papel. Tenía algo escrito con una letra muy familiar. _"Quiero verte"_ decía. Era de ella. ¿Quería verme? Volteé el trozo y había otra cosa al otro lado. "_Pero no puedo, tendré que resistir"_. Ya no me causaba temor, sino un poco de emoción y nerviosismo.

— Yo también quiero verte…— Murmuré para mí mismo, pero sentí como si me hubiese escuchado. — Pero también tengo muchos problemas.

Entré a casa y le conté todo a mi padre y a Natsumi. Por suerte, ambos estaban de mi lado. No tuve otra opción que contarles lo de Sakai Keiko y lo de mis encuentros con Sana.

— ¡Dios mío! Entonces… Sana-chan… ¿Puede estar con vida?

— Sí. — Contesté tomando un sorbo de jugo.

— Ojalá sea cierto. — Sonrió mi padre. — ¿Qué hay en cuánto mandarte a un centro de salud mental?

— Iré. — Contesté sin más. Mi familia me miró desconcertada. — Les demostraré que no estoy loco. Yo sé lo que vi.

Natsumi solo sonrió mientras que mi padre solo asentía. Bueno, me sentía feliz por su atención y comprensión. Por un momento creí que me tomarían por loco. ¿Quién no? Pero ellos confían mí. Me fui a dormir temprano. Mañana no iría a la escuela. No quería tener más problemas con ellos. Quería demostrarles que yo decía la verdad.

— Donde quiera que estés… Buenas noches. — Dije en un susurro.

Lo último que oí antes de dormir fue un _"Buenas noches, Hayama"_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La semana llegó rápido. Estaba en frente de una institución mental que nos sugirió el bastardo de Sengoku. Quise ir solo, por eso me encontraba aquí, sin nadie a mi alrededor. Al entrar, no había nadie. Me resultó bastante raro.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Sí?

Era una voz ronca y muy grave. Me resultó extraño. Me volteé encontrándome con un tipo que no tenía ni pinta de ser médico. Sonrió malévolamente al verme. Retrocedí tratando de ponerme en guarda, pero sin darme cuenta, había otro hombre a mis espaldas, me agarró de los brazos.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?! ¡SUÉLTENME!— Comencé a forcejear, pero por más que intentaba, no lograba zafarme.

— Ahora si te creerán un descerebrado si te inyectamos esto. — Me mostró una jeringa con un líquido indescifrable para mí. ¡¿Querían drogarme?!— Sengoku nos pagará muy bien…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— Muy bien. Siempre supe que él me odiaba, pero nunca creí que llegara a tales extremos. Lo más importante que tenía en mi cabeza era ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SALDRÍA DE ESTA?!

Una silla salió disparada a toda velocidad detrás de mí, estrellándose con el rostro del tipo que quería drogarme. El otro sujeto que me mantenía inmóvil me soltó por la sorpresa. Yo aproveché para golpearlo en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente. Me volteé para averiguar quién e había ayudado. Era un ¿chico? Vestía una blusa, pantalones, zapatos y gorro negros. Fruncí el seño claramente confundido. Me dio la espalda con la intención de irse, pero yo lo detuve con un grito:

— ¡Oye! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué me salvaste?

Movió su cabeza dejando ver su perfil a lo lejos. Llevó su mano a su gorro y se lo quitó. Contuve el aliento. Al quitarse el gorro, se dejó caer una larga melena castaña rojiza. Lentamente caminé hacia la persona que creí que era un chico. Era _ella_. ¿O estaba soñando? Al estar detrás de ella, traté de decir algo, pero _ella_ se me adelantó.

— Je… Aun… No sabe cuidarse…— Murmuró con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Qué?— Pestañeé confundido.

_Ella_ comenzó a sollozar. Lentamente se volteó.

— Aa-chan… Aun no puede cuidarse solo, ¿verdad?— Murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una triste sonrisa.

— S-Sana…

Mi voz sonó quebrada. Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar. ¡Era ella!

— Hayama…-— Iba a decir, pero yo la corté con un abrazo.

— ¡Eres tú! ¡Demonios, eres tú, Sana! ¡Estás viva! Estás viva…— Fue lo único que pude decir. Ella no respondió y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza…

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Incluso yo lloré escribiendo esto y más encima escuchando música triste ;n; Me apuré en escribirlo porque no tendré tiempo después :c Espero que les guste. Este cap tiene mucha ternura comparado con los otros ;-; REVIEEWS! /**


	5. Kamura Naozumi

**Perdón por no actualizar por siglos, PERO AHORA SOY LIBRE MIERDA! Ok perdón mi lenguaje ;n; Pero soy liiibre :'D No más pruebas… Hasta el otro año._. Puede que el título del capítulo los haga pensar: "No habrá Sayamas moments ;n;" Ñaaa pero será asi, mucho AMOR y CARIÑO, ROMANCE… Naa nica ._. Jeje bueno ahí va, espero que les guste :'D Reviews que este es el único fic en el que me han hecho más reviews y me animan a seguir c': Los quiero ****Amoor ;-; Feliz Año nuevo :'D**

Capítulo 5: Kamura Naozumi **(NARRADOR)**

No la quería soltar. Temía a que estuviese soñando. La atrajo con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Sentía como su corazón latía nuevamente. Podía respirar con mayor facilidad. Tanto tiempo esperando a que esa pesadilla acabase…

— No estaba loco… De verdad eras… Y eres tú. — Se separó de ella y vio sus lágrimas.

Las secó con delicadeza, pensando que con solo un descuido, ella desaparecería. Sana volvió a abrazarle con fuerza, cosa que extrañó al chico.

— Perdónenme. Yo no quería… Alejarme de ustedes, pero…— Volvió a callar. Hayama se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

— Sana. Puedes decirme lo que sea. — Acarició su rostro.

— Yo… Perdí la memoria.

Esas palabras le cayeron a Hayama como un balde de agua fría. ¿Ella perdió…?

— Pero… Sabes mi nombre, ¿cómo…?

— Escucha… Lo de la mansión…— Se mordió el labio. — Yo no pude salir, porque… Estaba lastimada… Tanto por fuera como por dentro. — Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios. — Yo traté de huir, pero mi estado emocional no me lo permitió. Cuando desperté, estaba en frente del lago. Tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y unos cuantos cortes. — Hayama parpadeó sorprendido al recordarla completamente vendada y aquella vez donde se quitó los vendajes dejando ver su rostro con unos finos cortes.

— Y… ¿Te encuentras bien ahora?— No pudo evitar acariciar su rostro. Su rostro ya no tenía rastros de heridas, sus manos tampoco, pero quería saber si aun tenía quemaduras.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo me queda una, que está en mi hombro derecho. Pero todas son superficiales.

— Bien… Continúa.

— Desperté y no recordaba nada. Solo tenía recuerdos borrosos de las escenas de la película _Mizu no Yakata_, donde actuaba como la fantasma, Sonoda Mako. Así que de verdad pensé que lo era, aunque no me sentí como un fantasma. — Rió sin ganas. — Cuando te vi, sentí que te conocía y comencé a seguirte. Como tenía la mentalidad hecha pedazos, actué como un espíritu persiguiéndote. Lo lamento…— Agachó la cabeza.

— De acuerdo, pero… No vuelvas a asustarme así. De verdad, me aterré. Creí que me estaba volviendo loco.

Sana permaneció en silencio.

— Naozumi-kun… De verdad… ¿Murió?

—… No lo sé. No han encontrado su cuerpo ni señales de él.

— Él quiso salvarme… Ojalá que esté vivo. Gracias a ti recuerdo casi todo, solo faltan unos detalles.

Hayama frunció el ceño, algo incómodo por la situación. La actriz notó esto, así que se acercó lentamente a su rostro. Hayama al notar su cercanía, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con velocidad. Sana apoyó su frente con la de él.

— Eres un idiota. Estás más alto y yo tengo que pararme de puntitas para acercarme a ti. — Dijo cerrando los ojos. El joven había ignorada el insulto, la cercanía de su mejor amiga lo alteraba.

Hayama quiso acercarse a sus labios, pero reaccionó un poco tarde, puesto que Sana ya se había apartado.

— ¿Puedo… quedarme en tu casa?

— ¿… Qué hay de la tuya?

— No puedo volver como si nada. Necesito tiempo. Hasta el momento adecuado, me mostraré a la gente, pero por ahora… Solo seré un recuerdo.

Sana había cambiado. Era muy notorio. Aquella llamada, aquel accidente, la culpa, el dolor y la miseria la habían cambiado por completo. Se había hecho más fuerte, pero aun estaba herida por dentro.

El chico levantó su mano y la posó en el centro del pecho de la joven, quien se tensó por el "atrevimiento". Pero Hayama no tenía una mala intensión, ella lo sabía, pero la forma en que lo hizo la había puesto nerviosa. Hayama cerró los ojos concentrándose en sentir los latidos del corazón de su mejor amiga. Era inestable, débil y lento, como si no tuviese mucho por aspirar en la vida. Soltó un suspiró de angustia al sentir el corazón de la chica que amaba de esa manera. Retiró su mano y la abrió los ojos.

Sana lo miraba con una expresión de extrañeza y un poco avergonzada. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas. El chico se conmovió por su inocencia y la volvió a abrazar, rodeando sus brazos en su cintura para evitar rozar su hombro herido. Posó su mentón en la cabeza de la joven.

— Prometo… Que te sanaré. — Murmuró.

— ¿Eh?

— Sanaré tu corazón… Lo prometo.

Sana sonrió enternecida por sus palabras y se dejó abrazar. Lo había extrañado mucho, tanto tiempo sin poder sentirlo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— No hay nadie en casa. Papá dejó una nota, diciendo que tenía un viaje de negocios y como creyó que iría a ese lugar, se llevó a Natsumi. Vaya, creí que se preocupaban por mi. — Ironizó.

— No te aflijas, ellos te aman.

Hayama vio a la muchacha. Tenía puesto un delantal, ya que estaba cocinando. Sintió sus mejillas arder tras imaginar que quizá así se vería cuando ellos se…

— "_Eres un niño y ya piensas en casarte con ella, estúpido"_. — Se insultó mentalmente.

— ¿Qué quieres para cenar?

— ¿Cocinas lo que sea?

— Tuve que cocinar para sobrevivir estos meses. Así que sí. — Se rió.

— Pues…

— Sushi. Comamos sushi. — Le ofreció.

— ¿Bromeas? Nunca has cocinado sushi en tu vida.

— Eso es cierto, pero me escondía en un hotel cerca de una tienda de sushi, así que les espié y aprendí como hacer, pero será mi primera vez hacerlos, así que… Tú juzgarás. Y si están malos, no me enfadaré. — Sonrió.

Hayama no dijo nada más y fijó su vista en la revista. No podía concentrarse en leer al pensar que todo el dolor por el que había pasado se había esfumado como si nada. Utilizando la revista para disimular leer, fijaba su vista en cada movimiento que hacía la joven. Se sonrojó al notar que el cuerpo de Sana se había desarrollado bastante en su opinión. Al principio no lo había notado porque llevaba puesto muchos abrigos, pero ahora que se los había quitado, dejando ver solamente su blusa negra, pudo darse cuenta perfectamente.

— Oye… ¿Q-Quieres que te ayude?

— ¿Ah? Gracias, qué dulce. — Le regaló una cálida sonrisa. Hayama volvió a sentir arder su rostro.

— Umm… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Haciendo el sushi estoy bien, tu compañía me basta. Pero se quieres, impresióname y haz un postre para ambos. — Le miró.

Abrió la boca desencajado. Sabía cocinar cosas simples cuando estaba solo, pero nunca un postre. Siempre iba a comprar si es que quedaba con hambre.

— Umm… Este…

— Estoy bromeando. — Se rió. — Hagamos unos postres juntos cuando este problema acabe. Será como el comienzo desde cero.

"Desde cero". Las últimas palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente. No. Nada podía volver a ser como antes. Era simplemente imposible. La observó por varios segundos, pero al chica no lograba percatarse. Desvió su mirada y miró el suelo. Estuvieron así hasta que la cena ya estuvo lista.

— Prueba. — Con sus palillos cogió el sushi y se lo estiró cerca de la boca del chico. — Vamos, vamos.

— Sana, no es nece…-

— ¿Me llamaste Sana?— Le interrumpió sorprendida.

Hayama se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan _atrevido_, pero en vez de recibir un martillazo, recibió una dulce sonrisa.

— Me siento feliz. Siempre quise que nos tuviésemos esa confianza.

— Tú…

Las palabras del manager de Sana resonaron en su mente. Ella lo quería más que un amigo… Mucho más que eso.

— ¿Hayama?— Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica. — ¿Estás bien?

Su expresión se tornó seria y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Sana, un poco nerviosa por la situación comenzó a retroceder hasta que chocó con la pared. Estaba temblando de manera brusca y violenta.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Al principio no lo quise creer, pero por tu forma de mirarme y hablarme, me estás haciendo creer en ello.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Su corazón palpitaba con velocidad. El chico la rodeo bruscamente de la cintura.

— Quiero intentar algo… y al parecer no te pondrás en contra. — Pausó mirándola con intensidad. — Solo con esto confirmaré si es verdad.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro. Sana entendió lo que pretendía hacer, pero no podía ni quería moverse. Si era momento de decir sus sentimientos, tendría que decirlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, nerviosa al sentir el aliento de su mejor amigo contra sus labios. Hayama se sorprendió internamente de ver ese acto por parte de su niña, pero ya no veía la hora de juntar sus labios.

— "_Ella volvió"._

Así es, estaba seguro de que ya no era un sueño. Su pesadilla había acabado.

— "_¿Volvió por mí? ¿Sabía que sufría por ella?"_

Era muy posible, por la forma en que se habían abrazado y la forma de mirar, le daba la mayoría de las respuestas, excepto una:

— "_¿Me ama?"_

Sus labios comenzaron a rozarse tortuosamente, ambos parecían tocar el cielo con sus manos, pero…

_*Ding Dong*_

Se separaron bruscamente. Hayama ocultó su mirada gracias a su flequillo, mordiéndose el labio. Sana, en cambio, tenía las mejillas hirviendo de lo avergonzada y nerviosa que se sentía.

—… Yo abro. — Habló primero el chico tras irse rápidamente de la cocina.

Hayama abrió la puerta y se encontró con su mejor amigo y su novio.

— Hola, Hayama-kun. — Saludó primero Sugita. Hayama hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

— Akito-kun. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que hoy…

— Era una trampa. Ese bastardo quería drogarme. Le pagó a unos tipos y…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— Gritó sorprendido.

— ¿Le contaste?— Preguntó señalando a la novia de su mejor amigo.

— Fue muy insistente…— Bajó la cabeza avergonzado. — Lo lamento…

— Da igual.

Tsuyoshi subió la vista desencajado. ¿Da igual? Fijó su mirada en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Se veía más tranquilo, emocionado…

— "_Se ve más feliz"_

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Pasó algo bueno?— Hayama observó a Tsuyoshi y sin poder evitarlo, una débil sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Tanto su amigo como Sugita estaban en shock por el gesto.

—… Espérenme un momento. — Pidió y fue a la cocina.

Pasaron varios minutos. Ambos jóvenes esperaban saber qué sucedía. Como Sugita estaba al tanto de la situación, se preguntaba lo mismo que Tsuyoshi. Hayama volvió con alguien vestido de negro a sus espaldas. Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio hasta que el karateca se hizo a un lado para dejar a sus amigos de quién se trataba la persona que estaba detrás suyo.

Sana sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Sus amigos la miraban en un trance, como si no pudiesen creer que estuviese allí, con ellos. Pronto, tanto Tsuyoshi como su novia comenzaron a llorar y se abalanzaron sobre la castaña rojiza.

— ¡SANA!— Lloraron con más fuerza. Sana también comenzó a llorar aferrándose a sus amigos.

— Perdónenme…— Murmuró entre sollozos.

Hayama se quedó viendo la escena conmovido, aunque no lo demostró. Sana notó su mirada fija en ella, así que se separó de ellos y extendió una mano hacia él. El joven la observó confundido. Sana sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos aun con lágrimas.

— Los abrazos son gratis. — Se rió.

Él iba a decir algo, pero fue callado por los brazos de la chica que rodearon su cuello y su cabeza recargada en su hombro. Lentamente, correspondió el abrazo, aferrándose a ella como si la vida le dependiera de ello. Aspiró su aroma. La había extrañado tanto…

Estuvieron conversando respecto al tema por horas. Tanto Hayama como Sana se sorprendían de lo que había pasado en la ausencia del otro. Eran altas horas de la noche, así que los cuatro se quedaron a dormir en el comedor.

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana cuando Sana se despertó sudando frío. De nuevo esa pesadilla. Aun sentía el calor de las llamas amenazándole en quitar su vida. Se abrazó a sí misma, claramente asustada. Se iba a levantar cuando sintió la cabeza de su mejor amigo apoyarse en su hombro pesadamente. Trató de apartarlo, pero fue insistente el peso de su cabeza. Sonrió rendida y apoyó su mejilla en su cabeza.

Hayama sonrió. No se percató que él estaba despierto. Lo había hecho a propósito para tranquilizar sus miedos.

Al día siguiente, Tsuyoshi y su novia se fueron temprano para ir a la escuela, mientras que la otra pareja se decidía en ir.

— Será mejor que tú vayas. — Posó su mano en el pecho de su mejor amigo con cariño. — Yo estaré bien. Debes seguir con tus estudios.

El chico se la quedó viendo varios instantes antes de asentir simplemente. Se vistió y desayunó. Estaba en frente de la puerta y a sus espaldas, estaba su mejor amiga. Se volteó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, dejando a la castaña rojiza con las mejillas coloradas y una expresión descolocada.

—… Hablemos de eso... Cuando _todo_ acabe. — Dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

La joven lentamente llevó sus dedos hacia sus labios y no pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga.

— "_¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?"_

El karateca llegó a la escuela y todos se le quedaron viendo como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. Fue una gran novedad que lo hayan enviado a un "loquero" y que a la siguiente semana apareciera de la nada.

Las clases comenzaron y cuando Sengoku Sensei entró al salón soltó un gritó de sorpresa al verlo ahí, sentado en su puesto, hablando tranquilamente con Tsuyoshi y con Aya.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿No te llevaron al cárcel por lo que me hiciste, bastardo?— Tras decir esto comenzaron los murmullos de los alumnos.

— ¡Silencio!

— ¿Qué? ¿No les contaste?— Se paró de su puesto y caminó hacia él. — ¿No les contaste que quisiste drogar a un alumno pagándole a unos tipos?

Los comentarios aumentaron. Sengoku, ya harto de la situación estrelló su puño contra el rostro del chico, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— ¡Akito-kun! ¡¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES?!— Tsuyoshi estaba furioso parándose también del asiento.

— ¡Es cierto, Sensei! ¿Por qué nos está haciendo esto?— Sugita también se levantó.

— ¡Todos ustedes son un pedazo de mierda! ¡No tienen prueba ni testigos que aseguren que yo he hecho algo!

— ¡CLARO QUE SÍ!— Una voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

Hayama se levantó aterrado. ¡¿Esa voz era de quién creía?!

El chico abrió la puerta de golpe, con dos personas atrás.

— ¡¿KAMURA?! ¡¿FUUKA?!

Así es. Ambos estaban parados en frente de la puerta. Kamura estaba vendado de brazos. Su camisa no estaba abotonada, así que dejaba ver su torso vendado. Fuuka solo tenía un parche en su mejilla. Detrás de ellos, apareció cierta castaña rojiza de ojos color avellana.

— Sana…

_Continuará…_

…_**...**_

**Ok… Sé que hago mucho suspenso… El siguiente será el último capítulo, pero habrá epílogo c: Muchas gracias todos los que me decían que lo siguiera pero me demoraba más que la mierda TT_TT REVIEWS!**


	6. Sobreviviré

**Les advierto… Que este capítulo es muy crucial ._. Ojalá les guste... Soy una asesina, déjenme... En mis historias es inevitable que alguien muera u-u Lo hice porque me dio un ataque de inspiración**

Capítulo 6: Sobreviviré (FINAL NARRADO ESPECIALMENTE EN 3ra PERSONA)

Sengoku no creía lo que veía. Esa niña que por un momento hizo que pudiera deshacerse de Hayama, estaba arruinando nuevamente sus planes.

— Sengoku Sensei dijo que Hayama estaba loco porque creía alucinarme, ya que supuestamente estaba muerta. — Habló en voz alta la actriz. — Pero como pueden ver, estoy en perfecto estado y fui testigo de que este profesor le pagara a unos hombres del internado a que drogaran a Hayama. Yo lo impedí y pesaba ocultarme un tiempo y luego aparecer, pero al parecer no fui la única desaparecida. — Dirigió una vista a Fuuka y a Naozumi.

Hayama se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, abrazándola con fuerza y se separaron.

— Gracias…— Escuchó la chica. Ella sonrió.

Kamura y Fuuka a entraron completamente al salón.

— Yo… Kamura Naozumi, fui cuidado por Matsui Fuuka. — La señaló. — Estuvimos un tiempo en las montañas y no sabíamos cómo volver, por eso no hicimos acto de presencia, luego de un tiempo, logramos volver. Por eso ella estuvo ausente todo este tiempo.

— ¡Sensei! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso a un alumno?— Se paró un alumno.

Muchos más comenzaron a pararse de sus pupitres y acusarlo. El acusado no sabía qué hacer. Se supone que su plan debió haber funcionado, de no ser porque de verdad la actriz estaba viva. Miró con un profundo odio a la joven que lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

— No intente huir, Sensei. — Le dijo la castaña rojiza. — Ya llamamos a la policía.

Pero aún le quedaba un truco para huir, estaba demente si lo haría. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Soltó una cínica carcajada, sorprendiendo especialmente al karateca y a la actriz.

— ¡Eso lo veremos!— Gritó mientras sacaba un galón de…

— ¡¿COMBUSTIBLE?!

— ¡Todos ustedes se irán al infierno, mocosos!— Vertió el combustible por la entrada del salón, cubriendo principalmente a la actriz. — Y por supuesto… La que arruinó mis planes. — Repentinamente la agarró por el cuello y sacó una navaja.

— ¡Sana!

— ¡Silencio!— Hizo presión del arma blanca contra su cuello. La chica no podía moverse. Estaba aterrada. Estaba cubierta de gasolina y puesta bajo presión de un arma. Si el profesor prendía un fósforo, estaba claro que ella sería la primera en morir.

— ¡SUÉLTALA, MALDITO BASTARDO!— Se iba a lanzar contra él, pero Kamura y Tsuyoshi lo agarraron por los brazos.

— ¡No lo hagas, Hayama-kun! ¡Si hacemos un paso en falso, Sana-chan morirá!— Le advirtió, cosa que hizo que el karateca se desesperara más. Apretó con fuerza los puños.

Sengoku soltó una risa burlona contra él, pero aflojó su agarre contra Sana, quien al notarlo, trató de zafarse, de no ser porque él la agarró bruscamente del cabello, provocando que la joven soltara un grito de dolor.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, perra?

— ¡Si vuelves a llamarla así, te juro que…!— Ya nadie lo iría a detener, pero su mente dejó de pensar al ver como Sengoku había sacado un encendedor.

— ¿Me juras qué?— Sonrió maliciosamente. — ¿Me jurarás la victoria y deshacerme de tu novia?

— ¡Eres un…!

— ¿Qué se siente de estar del otro lado? ¿Qué se siente cuando se burlan de ti?

— Lo experimenté muchas veces. — Contestó sinceramente. — Pero… Eso ya me toma sin cuidado… De no ser por ella…— Fijó su mirada en los ojos asustados de Sana. — Estaría en el mismo camino que tú tomaste.

— ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Esa es tu razón?

— ¡Es la razón de muchos!— Interfirió Fuuka. — Sana… Siempre fue una chica alegre y feliz, que a pesar por el dolor que ha pasado, ella siguió fuerte y altiva, haciendo sonreír a los demás…

— ¡Eso es cierto!— Interfirieron los demás.

Callaron todos al ver una cruel sonrisa por parte del profesor, quien bajó la navaja del cuello de Sana lentamente. Hayama tenía un mal presentimiento, puede que haya bajado la navaja, pero no tenía intenciones de guardar el encendedor. Sana estaba cubierta de combustible, pero solo sus ropas externas, así que se ocuparía de eso cuando el profesor bajara la guardia. Nunca esperó que algo como aquello sucediera.

Todos ahogaron un grito de horror y sorpresa cuando Sengoku agarró brutalmente a Sana del cabello y estrelló su puño contra su rostro, haciéndola caer al suelo.

— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!— Estalló furioso.

— ¡No se muevan!— Ordenó mientras la levantaba, jalándola nuevamente del cabello. El labio inferior de Sana estaba sangrando.

Muchos estudiantes comenzaron a llorar, suplicando que ya se detuviera. Él, en respuesta, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a la chica, quien escupió sangre y se arrodilló en el suelo. Trataba de recuperar el aire perdido gracias al golpe. Nadie la había golpeado así, mucho menos Hayama cuando se habían conocido.

— ¡Levántate! O si no lanzaré el encendedor a tus compañeros.

— ¡Sana-chan! ¡No lo hagas!— Logró escuchar por parte del salón, quienes seguían llorando por la desesperación y el miedo. Fijó su vista en Hayama, quien le suplicaba con la mirada que no se levantara.

— ¡LEVÁNTATE, TE DIJE!

— ¡DEMONIOS, NO LO HAGAS!— Escuchó a Naozumi.

Con esfuerzo, se puso de pie. Comenzaba a ver borroso por sus ojos llorosos. Sengoku sonrió satisfecho por la expresión ida de la muchacha. La agarró del cuello y comenzó a estrangularla.

— Ahora no estás tan feliz, ¿verdad?

— Sinceramente… Prefiero esto… Que tú los lastimes…

Los alumnos comenzaron a llorar con más fuerza, murmurando a Sana que ya no se dejara golpear, pero ella solo sonrió con tristeza.

— Eres una hipócrita.

— No lo soy… Usted lo es… Fingió… Ser alguien… Que no era…

— ¡C-Cállate! ¡Tú en este momento estarías gritando para que me detuviera! ¡No actúas como antes!

— A veces… La gente cambia porque ya aprendió mucho… O sufrió lo suficiente…— Logró decir.

— ¡YA CÁLLATE!— La lanzó contra el otro lado del salón, donde estaban las ventanas.

Todos aguantaron el aliento cuando la cabeza de la chica chocó brutalmente con los vidrios, haciéndolos pedazos. Sana cayó al suelo sentada, mientras que sangre caía de su cabeza.

— ¡SANA! ¡POR FAVOR YA BASTA!— Suplicó Aya cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Tsuyoshi la abrazó, aguantando derramar lágrimas.

— Levántate, Kurata…— La llamó por su apellido.

Sana no lograba distinguir bien dónde se encontraba en ese momento. Se levantó torpemente, tambaleándose con facilidad. Fijó sus ojos cansados en Hayama. Se sorprendió de ver tanta desesperación en su mirada. Volvió a caer al suelo, estrelló su rostro contra el suelo, cosa que fue mucho peor para ella. Escuchó a su profesor acercarse.

— ¿Por qué será que tu espalda está manchada de sangre?— Sonrió con malicia.

Sana se aterró. Era su hombro.

— Oh, no… Sana-chan…— Murmuró el ojiazul. Hayama le escuchó.

— ¿De qué hablas? Sana me dijo que su hombro era una herida superficial.

— Te equivocas, cuando entré a salvarla, la estructura se cayó encima de nosotros, y la estructura de la chimenea, hirviendo por las llamas, cayó por completo en su hombro. — Contestó con otro murmullo.

Hayama sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Le mintió? ¿Para que no se preocupara? Sengoku pisó con fuerza el hombro de Sana, quien por fin lanzó un grito de completo dolor. Hayama se paralizó

— ¿Te duele?— Preguntó con ironía.

— ¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO!

— ¿De verdad?— Presionó con más fuerza. Sana gritó más fuerte. — ¿Qué tal ahora?

— ¡Esto…! ¡NO ES NADA!— Siguió resistiéndose. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas manchadas de sangre.

Sengoku retiró su pie y se arrodilló frente a ella, sacó nuevamente su navaja y rasgó la ropa de la joven en el sector de su hombro. Estaba aún quemado y sangraba con abundancia. El profesor, sin piedad alguna enterró el arma en el hombro de la joven, quien soltó un jadeante grito.

— ¿Qué tal ahora?

— ¡N-No me duele!

— ¿Ah, sí?— Habló con voz comprensiva, pero de manera sarcástica.

— ¡NO!— Gimió.

— ¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡DILO!— Gritó esta vez hecho una furia.

— ¡YA BASTA!— Intervino un grito masculino.

Sengoku no notó que Hayama se había abalanzado sobre él, golpeándolo sin piedad. El odio corría por sus venas, ya había soportado suficiente verla sufrir en silencio, ¡pero aquello era demasiado! No se lo perdonaría, lo mataría si era necesario. Mientras tanto, Naozumi tomó en brazos a Sana y la alejó de allí, pero ella no quiso dejar a Hayama.

— Na-Naozumi-kun… Ba… Bájame. — Suplicó.

— Pero es peligroso…

— Por favor… Bájame…— Naozumi entendió su preocupación, así que la bajó.

Sana, sigilosamente se acercó a Hayama, que seguía golpeando a Sengoku Sensei. La joven lentamente posó su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, quien bruscamente se volteó a mirarla. Ambos ojos expresaban cosas muy alejadas del otro. Una, odio. La otra, súplica. Lentamente, Hayama se calmó, como si el tacto de su amiga lo relajara. Soltó a su profesor y se puso frente a ella.

—… Preguntarte si estás bien… Sería ridículo. — Bajó la cabeza culpable. Sana posó ambas manos en sus mejillas y le obligó a mirarle.

— Yo estaré bien… Siempre y cuando tú también lo estés…

Hayama sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, pero ella estaba herida. No podía tocarla por el momento.

— Hayama…— Murmuró una voz a sus espaldas, claramente furiosa.

Hayama se volteó y colocó a Sana a sus espaldas. No permitiría que ese bastardo la golpeara de nuevo.

— Eres un… Bastardo…— Comenzó a reírse. Hayama lo miró confundido, sin entender por qué la gracia.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a gritar al ver a Sengoku prender el encendedor y lanzarlo al suelo. Rápidamente las llamas comenzaron a arrasar brutalmente. Los alumnos se juntaron en el sector donde había menos combustible. En distracción del profesor, la mayoría salió corriendo.

— Yo saldré ganando, Hayama…— Retrocedió hasta la ventada rota por Sana. — Nadie podrá atraparme… Yo también me iré al infierno… Y los seguiré torturando allí. — Se dejó caer de espaldas.

Sana se aferró a la manga de Hayama, quien estaba en shock. Se había lanzado al vacío. No sobreviviría. Estaban en el penúltimo piso. Era imposible…

— Sana, tenemos que…— Fijó su vista en la aterrada expresión de la chica mirando las llamas.

Luego miró a Kamura, quien tenía la misma expresión. Ambos habían pasado por algo horrible. Era comprensible que por el trauma, ninguno se moviera por el shock.

— Sana, mírame. — Le habló suavemente. Ella lo miró con miedo. — Saldremos de aquí… Todo estará bien… Confía en mí.

La última frase hizo que los ojos de Sana brillaran con intensidad. Lo abrazó y murmuró.

— Es cierto… Tenemos que terminar nuestro asunto pendiente.

Hayama sabía a qué se refería. Cuando la besó y le dijo que después discutirían aquello. Era una promesa, ambos lo sabían .Ninguno podía morir, no sin antes acabar con aquello. Hayama se separó de ella con cuidado para no lastimarla. Muchos alumnos ya habían salido corriendo. Hayama tomó en brazos a Sana y salió corriendo junto con Fuuka, que llevaba de la mano a Naozumi para calmarlo.

— Será difícil escapar, Akito. — Dijo la chica de Osaka.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí. No es una opción, en una necesidad. — Aceleraron el paso.

Unas cuantas tablas de madera cayeron al suelo en frente, haciendo a los cuatro detenerse. Sana se aferró con más fuerza a los brazos de Hayama, mientras que Naozumi apretaba con más fuerza la mano de Fuuka. Tanto el karateca como la chica de Osaka se miraron con determinación y saltaron el obstáculo. Trataron de bajar las escaleras, pero el humo les impedía ver. Se dieron cuenta de que el fuego se expandía a gran velocidad y venía hacia ellos.

Escucharon desde afuera la llegada de los bomberos. Hayama se mordió el labio, acercando a su mejor amiga contra su pecho. Estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo iban a salir de allí. Si trataban e bajar las escaleras, no lograrían ver mucho y caerían, lo cual haría que Sana se hiciera más daño.

— Hay que subir. — Afirmó.

— ¿Qué dices?— Lo miró la castaña.

— Recibiremos más rápido ayuda. Nos verán con más facilidad los bomberos y saldremos de aquí.

Fuuka asintió entendiendo la estrategia. Salieron corriendo escaleras arriba. Solo tendrían que subir un piso, así que no sería problema. Pero algo no resultó como esperaban. El fuego se expandió hacia arriba, no hacia abajo como creían. Un temblor los hizo detenerse. Estaban a unos metros de la puerta de la azotea, pero en medio, comenzó a agrietarse. Fuuka y Naozumi lograron saltar, pero Hayama estaba comenzando a intoxicarse por el humo. Tosió con fuerza, logrando que Sana se preocupara más. El suelo comenzó a caer donde ellos estaban parados.

— ¡SANA! ¡AKITO!— Lograron escuchar a Fuuka.

— ¡Hayama-kun! ¡Sé que saldrán de esta! ¡Cuida a Sana!

Hayama abrazó con fuerza a Sana mientras caían, y todo se volvió negro…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡¿ES VERDAD?! ¡¿MI HIJA ESTÁ VIVA?! ¡SÁQUENLA DE AHÍ!— Gritó desesperadamente Misako.

Rei abrazaba impacientemente a Asako, mirando la secundaria cubierta por las llamas. Los bomberos rescataron a dos jóvenes. Rei se acercó a ellos con la esperanza de que fueran quienes pensaban, pero se sorprendió de ver a…

— Fuuka-chan… Naozumi-kun. ¿Qué pasó con Sana-chan?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Aún no salen?— Preguntó desesperado el ojiazul. Los tres fijaron su vista en el sector cubierto de llamas. — Sana-chan…

Hayama sintió agua caer en su cabello, que lo hizo despertar de golpe. Buscó a su amiga con la mirada y la vio sollozando, con una pesada tabla de madera aplastando su espalda, especialmente su hombro.

— ¡Sana!— Empujó la tabla, apartándola de la joven. Ya entendía por qué el fuego los perseguía. No le había quitado el abrigo a Sana, que estaba un poco manchado con combustible. Se lo quito, dejando ver su blusa de tirantes y una gran mancha de sangre en su hombro. Se dio cuenta de que estaban en el baño de mujeres. Abrió la llave de un lavamanos y se limpió las manos. Se volvió a acercar a Sana y presionó sus manos contra la herida de su amiga.

— Hayama… Vete...— Tosió. — Vete de aquí… Si me llevas… No sobrevivirás…

— Dijimos que saldríamos juntos de esta. — Sana dirigió su cansada mirada a Hayama, quien veía el rostro de la joven con sangre. Aun sangraba por la herida de su cabeza. Aún tenía las manos mojadas, así que le limpió con cuidado el rostro.

— Yo… Estoy cansada de seguir… No puedo moverme…— Respiraba dificultosamente.

Hayama, ignorando su negativa respuesta, volvió a tomarla en brazos y salió corriendo del baño, no sin antes mojar un poco el rostro de la chica para que se sintiese mejor del mareo. Mientras más corría hacia la salida, más oscuro veía. El fuego se expandió hacia arriba, pero el humo se había quedado. Dio un paso en falso y cayó de las escaleras. Ambos se quejaron de dolor. Hayama sentía sus energías desvanecerse, en cambio Sana sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos.

El joven trató de poner de pie a Sana, mientras él se arrodillaba delante de ella.

— Sube. Será más rápido así.

Sana obedeció sin protestar. Al subirse, abrazó al chico por el cuello, mientras que el se ponía de pie y la agarraba por las piernas. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad, sería su última oportunidad. Si se detenía, no volvería a levantarse.

— Ha… ya… ma…— El chico la oía, ella lo sabía. — Me hubiese gustado… Que… hubiésemos salido ambos… de esta situación…— Murmuró su último aliento.

Hayama sabía a lo que se refería. Ella estaba renunciando a su vida. Notó que la chica ya no respiraba.

— ¿Sana?... ¡Sana! ¡MIERDA, DESPIERTA!— Aceleró aún más el paso.

Pronto se dio cuenta que saltaba de las escaleras, la adrenalina lo había dominado. Necesitaba salvarla, estaba desesperado, no la oía respirar ni al sentía despierta. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pero eso no lo detendrían. Eran de madera, no era la gran cosa. Se lanzó con fuerza a la puerta y la rompió. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que habían salido. Se había alejado unos cuantos metros del lugar. Muchos lo comenzaron a rodear. Fuuka, Kamura, Tsuyoshi, Aya, Rei… Estaba desorientado. Su vista se nublo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para calmarse. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se apartó de todos corriendo hacia una ambulancia.

— ¡AYÚDENME! ¡SANA… NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO!

— Ven aquí, niño. Tú también estás herido.

No notó que estaba sangrando debido a que había roto la puerta. Así que se fue a urgencias junto con su amiga.

Llegaron al hospital. Hayama se encontró con Fuuka, Naozumi, con Tsuyoshi y con Aya.

— ¿Akito? ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien, pero Sana…— Miró la puerta de la habitación cerrada. — No ha salido de urgencias. Si tan solo hubiese impedido que el bastardo de Sengoku no la hubiese golpeado…

— Lo impediste, Hayama-kun. — Interfirió Kamura. — Todos te estamos agradecidos por ellos.

Un sonido los hizo dejar de hablar y fijar su vista en la puerta.

_*piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*_

— "_Ese sonido… No… ¡Demonios! ¡DIOS NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!"—_ Pensó antes de entrar bruscamente en la habitación junto con sus amigos.

— Desfibrilador… Cargando…

— Listo, doctor.

— Vamos, pequeña… Reacciona… Tienes que vivir, justo cuando te creímos muerta… No nos puedes hacer esto.

Era obvio que todos la conocían. Aquella niña que era una gran actriz, que supuestamente había muerto, apareció arriesgando su vida nuevamente, por salvar a alguien especial…

— Sana-chan reacciona… ¡Vamos, reacciona! ¡No nos dejes!

Hayama veía todo en cámara lenta. Su expresión era nula. No lograba admitir que la había perdido. Veía el rostro de su mejor amiga, con una expresión cansada. Había hablado enserio. Se había rendido a seguir viviendo.

_"— Me hubiese gustado… Que… hubiésemos salido ambos… de esta situación…"_

Lentamente el médico se detuvo. Las enfermeras comenzaron a llorar. En cambio, los niños no salían de su trance. Aquello era mentira.

— "_Esto debe ser mentira…"_— Pensó mirando el cuerpo inerte de la joven. — _"Es un mal sueño…"_

El médico se acercó a ellos y se inclinó en señal de disculpa. Rei había llegado cuando escuchó la máquina de pulso caer en contra de su niña. Sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro.

Todos comenzaron a hacerle compañía en cuanto al llanto, excepto Hayama.

— Apaga la sirena y anota la hora de fallecimiento de Kurata Sa…

Todos callaron al ver que Hayama estrelló su puño contra el rostro del doctor, que cayó al suelo sorprendido. Hayama avanzó desesperado, cogiendo el desfibrilador. Desesperadamente y con algo de torpeza lo volvió a cargar.

— ¡Oye, niño! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No sabes ocupar…!

Hayama no lo escuchaba. La desesperación y el miedo lo habían dominado. Colocó el aparato sobre el pecho de la joven, quien se arqueó por la carga. Hayama alejó el aparato y el cuerpo de Sana volvió a caer, inerte.

— ¡MALDITA MÁQUINA BUENA PARA NADA!— Exclamó furioso. Volvió a cargarla. Nada aún. — No… ¡Tú no puedes quitármela! ¡No a ella!...— Sintió sus ojos arder y los cerró con fuerza. — ¡¿NO TE BASTÓ LLEVARTE A MI MADRE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME LA TIENES QUE QUITAR A ELLA?!

Volvió a cargar el desfibrilador. Volvió a posarlo en el pecho de la joven y el cuerpo se arqueó nuevamente. Lo soltó y ella volvió a caer. ¡Aquello no funcionaba! Dejó caer el aparato y comenzó a hacer presión en el pecho de Sana y acercó su boca con la de ella, dándole respiración de boca a boca. Se alejó de ella y volvió a hacer presión en su pecho.

Todos comenzaron a llorar con fuerza. Él no quería aceptarlo, y eso a todos les causaba más tristeza y dolor. Hayama hizo varios intentos y… Nada había pasado.

El chico se detuvo un momento.

— Dijiste que jamás volverías a dejarme solo… Dijiste que volverías… Tú… Me salvaste, Sana… ¡DEMONIOS, DÉJAME SALVARTE A TI!— Gritó aquello con la voz quebrada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que las lágrimas lo habían vencido. Con debilidad, volvió a hacer presión sobre su pecho. El llanto lo estaba obligando a rendirse, pero él no lo haría, no hasta que de verdad ella se haya ido de verdad.

— Tú no vas a dejarme… ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME! ¡ERES LA MALDITA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE TENGO!— Le gritó aun llorando, esta vez sacudiéndola de los hombros. — ¡SANA, DESPIERTA!— Miró el pálido rostro de la chica. No reaccionaría...

Lentamente la soltó, dejándola caer con suavidad en la cama. No quería aquello. Prefería mil veces entregar su vida a cambio de la de ella.

— Lo lamento, chico. — Sintió la mano del doctor en su hombro. Él no contestó, mirando aún llorando el rostro de la chica.

Bajó la cabeza, ocultando las lágrimas que salían con más rapidez. Escuchaba al doctor pedir nuevamente la hora de muerte de la chica, pero algo lo hizo frenarse, al igual que su propio llanto…

_*… pip…... Pip*_

Subió su vista rápidamente para ver la mano de la chica, que se removía con angustia. Luego lo escuchó. Un aliento, una respiración, un latido…

_*pip… pip… pip… pip…*_

Todos los presentes frenaron el llanto, ansiosos de oír nuevamente ese sonido. Los ojos de la castaña rojiza, lentamente se abrieron con algo de pereza. Fijó su vista en la llorosa mirada de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Ha… ya… ma?— Murmuró.

Finalmente, el pulso de la chica volvió a ser estable, haciendo que todos los presentes volvieran a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Hayama aun veía sorprendido a su amiga.

— Hayama…— Lo volvió a llamar con voz cansada y un poco sorprendida. — ¿Estás… llorando?

El chico volvió a sentir las lágrimas caer su rostro. Sana se sentó dificultosamente en la camilla y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Levantó su mano y retiró una lágrima de su rostro.

— Hayama… No llores…— Le pidió mientras ella también comenzaba a llorar. Lentamente se acercó más a él y lo abrazó, rodeando sus brazos en su cuello. — No llores…— Le repitió en un sollozo.

Hayama finalmente reaccionó. Lo logró… La salvó…

Lentamente correspondió el abrazo y se aferró cuidadosamente sobre ella. Estaba exhausto. Había pasado por mucho en un solo día. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro sano de la chica y se durmió en sus brazos. Sana no protestó, ella estaba a gusto.

— ¿Cómo pensaste que te dejaría?...— Le murmuró al chico durmiendo. — Mientras estemos juntos, aunque sea como amigos…— Se rió nerviosamente.

Fijó su vista en sus amigos que seguían llorando de felicidad. No quisieron acercarse y Sana sabía por qué. Tenía a cierto chita en sus brazos y si lo despertaban, ella tendría los problemas. Fijó su vista nuevamente en el chico que dormía plácidamente.

— Yo _sobreviviré…_— Completó.

**TERMINÉ! INSPIRACIÓN AL 10000000000000000000000% - OJALÁ LES GUSTE NO ME MALTRATEN SI LOS HICE SUFRIR POR UN RATO! Aun falta el epílogo! REVIEWS!**


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo. (Akito and Sana's POV)

**Akito's POV-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentí un manotazo en mi cabeza. Levanté la vista para ver a mi novia, que se veía molesta.

— Acabaron las clases y tú sigues durmiendo. — Me regañó. — No es justo. Yo tengo que estudiar mucho para tener buenas notas y aunque tú no estudies y te duermes en clases, tienes mejores notas que yo. — Me lanzó mi mochila. — Anda, vámonos.

Yo no quise protestar. Durante el camino a casa, ambos estábamos en silencio. Sabíamos qué día era. Habían pasado cuatro años después del incendio en la secundaria. Ambos, ahora de 17 años estábamos en la preparatoria. Para ser exactos, incluso era la misma hora más o menos cuando ocurrió aquello. Ambos nos dirigíamos a mi casa. Ya era una costumbre.

Durante el tiempo que pasó, para mí y _ella_ no fueron necesarias las palabras para demostrar lo que sentíamos por el otro, así que comenzamos una relación de a poco. Kamura y Fuuka comenzaron a salir. Para todos fue una gran sorpresa, en especial para mí y para Sana. Tsuyoshi y Sugita siguen igual de acaramelados como siempre.

Como creíamos… Sengoku murió al lanzarse del penúltimo piso. No tuvimos permitido ir a ese salón una buena temporada. A nadie le gustaba recordar lo ocurrido. Especialmente cuando creí… Más bien, creímos que _ella_ había…

Solté un suspiro con tristeza. Ya era una costumbre cuando se me venían esos recuerdos a la cabeza. Sana, que estaba un poco más adelante que yo caminando, se detuvo y me miró.

— ¿Pensando de nuevo en eso?— Preguntó preocupada acercándose a mí.

— Estoy bien…— Aparté la vista de ella. Pareció enojarse por mi gesto, ya que me dio la espalda y siguió caminando un poco más rápido. — Sana… Oye…-

— Anda, camina. — Yo hice una mueca. Estaba molesta. Sé que no debería preocuparla, pero no era que no confiara en ella, si no que ella fue la víctima y no me gustaba tocar el tema con ella. — A mí…— Interrumpió mis pensamientos ella y se detuvo. — no me gusta que los demás hablen del asunto… Pero lo puedo hablar con más calma contigo, porque confío en ti y sé que a veces tú quieres tocar el tema… Yo no tendré problemas… Es verdad, es incómodo, pero tanto tú como yo sufrimos más de la cuenta…

— Sana…

— Pero está bien, de verdad. — Se volteó a verme con una sonrisa. — Fue algo que no se…

— ¿Pudo evitar? Sana, ¿hablas enserio?

— Claro, ¿por qué no?— Había algo de extrañeza en su voz. Eso me molestó.

— ¡Claro que se pudo evitar! ¡Si tan solo yo no… Si tan solo no me hubiese rendido como un imbécil por ti, quizá…!— Me vi interrumpido cuando pellizcó mi mejilla.

— Basta… Ya te dije que todo está bien. — Dejó de pellizcarme y acarició mi mejilla. — Fue inevitable todo… Incluyendo el que fue inevitable sobrevivir.

Yo la miré confundido.

— Me salvaste, Hayama… Por alguna razón escuché tus palabras, o más bien… — Apartó la mirada de mi unos segundos, hasta que volvió a mirarme. — Las oí y te vi.

—… ¿Qué?

— Sentí como si… Mi alma hubiese sido separada de mi cuerpo, de verdad lo creí así. Sentí que no recordaba nada, mi identidad, mi familia, mis amigos, tú… Todo estaba en blanco, solo fijé mi vista en ti y en mi cuerpo. Tratabas de revivirme de cualquier manera…

Estaba desencajado. ¿Lo había visto de ese punto de vista?

Al parecer ambos podíamos recordarlo perfectamente.

— No lograba conocerte en ese momento, pero alguien si lo hizo…

— ¿De qué hablas?

**Sana's POV-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hayama me miraba confuso cuando le dije eso. Aún podía recordarlo. Cuando pensé que morí… No sentía nada, felicidad, tristeza, frustración o emoción. No sentía absolutamente nada…

— Verás…

" _Tan tolo miraba la situación. ¿Por qué ese chico lloraba? ¿Por qué ella había muerto? ¿Por qué él sufría y trataba de salvarla desesperadamente? Ni yo me lo lograba explicar._

— _Pobre Akito…— Escuchó una voz femenina._

_Me volteé a ver a una mujer muy bella. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, similar al dorado. Se parecía bastante al chico._

— _¿Así se llama?— Pregunté. La mujer asintió. Me miró con una sonrisa._

— _¿De verdad piensas rendirte, Sana?_

— _¿Mm? ¿Así me llamo?_

— _De verdad estás muriendo. — Borró su sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Akito desea que vivas._

— _¿Él que tiene que ver conmigo?_

— _¿Piensas rendirte y dejar el mundo de los vivos?_

_Fijé mi vista en el chico. Los doctores le gritaron que soltara el desfibrilador, pero él lo escuchaba. La desesperación y el miedo lo habían dominado. Colocó el aparato sobre el pecho de la joven, que al parecer ella yo, se arqueó por la carga. Alejó el aparato y el cuerpo de esa chica volvió a caer, inerte._

— _¡MALDITA MÁQUINA BUENA PARA NADA!— Exclamó furioso. Volvió a cargarla. Nada aún. — No… ¡Tú no puedes quitármela! ¡No a ella!...— Sintió sus ojos arder y los cerró con fuerza. — ¡¿NO TE BASTÓ LLEVARTE A MI MADRE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME LA TIENES QUE QUITAR A ELLA?!_

_Volvió a cargar el desfibrilador. Volvió a posarlo en el pecho de la joven y el cuerpo se arqueó nuevamente. Lo soltó y ella volvió a caer. ¿De verdad quería salvarme? ¿Pero qué era él para mí? Dejó caer el aparato y comenzó a hacer presión en el pecho de ella y acercó su boca con la de ella, dándole respiración de boca a boca. Se alejó de ella y volvió a hacer presión en su pecho._

_Todos comenzaron a llorar con fuerza. Él no quería aceptarlo, y eso a todos les causaba más tristeza y dolor. Él hizo varios intentos y… Nada había pasado._

_El chico se detuvo un momento._

_Sentí un nudo en la garganta._

— _Él te ama._

— _¿Ah, sí?— Pregunté un poco triste._

— _Tú sentías lo mismo por él… No querías dejarlo, pero de verdad te rendiste. — Yo la miré confundida. ¿De verdad me rendí? ¿De qué?— Hubo un incendio y él te salvo…_

— _Pero yo no siento nada…_

— _Entonces, ¿por qué estás llorando, querida?_

_Toqué mis mejillas y estaban empapadas de lágrimas. Me sentía tonta y deprimida. Fijé mi vista en él._

— _Dijiste que jamás volverías a dejarme solo… Dijiste que volverías… Tú… Me salvaste, Sana… ¡DEMONIOS, DÉJAME SALVARTE A TI!— Gritó aquello con la voz quebrada._

_Solté un sollozo de sorpresa al sentir que venían todos los recuerdos de un solo golpe a mi mente._

— _Hayama…_

— _Tú no vas a dejarme… ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME! ¡ERES LA MALDITA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE TENGO!— Le gritó aun llorando, esta vez sacudiéndola de los hombros. — ¡SANA, DESPIERTA!_

_No… Yo quería volver. ¡Quería volver ahora mismo! ¡Quería vivir por él! ¡No quería ver lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo! Nunca… Le había visto llorar, jamás en lo que tuve de vida…_

— _Quiero volver… ¡Quiero volver!— Grité con fuerza._

— _Entonces hazlo. — La mujer comenzó a desaparecer._

— _Espera… ¿Cómo podré…?_

— _Dile a mi hijo que lo amo… A pesar de todo, lo amo…_

_¿Escuché bien? Ella… Ella era… La madre de Hayama…_

_Todo se volvió negro. Sentí que la respiración lentamente llegó a mis pulmones y escuché el aparato indicar mi pulso._

— _¿Ha… ya… ma?— Murmuré…"_

No podía descifrar lo que pensaba. Tras contarle esto, él no podía decir ninguna palabra. Su expresión demostraba una grata sorpresa…

**Akito's POV-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ella… Había visto a mi madre. La había visto en ese lapso de tiempo en el que casi morí con ella en ese mismo instante.

— Sé que es difícil de creer, es normal que no me creas…

— ¡Claro que te creo, estúpida!— La abracé con fuerza. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en todos estos años?

— Mi corazón decía que te lo dijese en el momento indicado… Y al parecer es este. — Correspondió a mi abrazo. Sentí mis ojos nuevamente llenarse de lágrimas.

Sana se separó de mí y quitó una lágrima de mi mejilla izquierda.

— Ahora yo también puedo hablar de tu madre. — Sonrió. — Después de todo, la conocí…

Tomó mi mano entre la suya y nos fuimos tomados de la mano hasta mi casa… Mi vida, oficialmente, estaba completa. No necesitaba más...

**SOY UNA PERDEDORA NO?! D: MUY MALO?! No se me ocurrió otra cosa! Es que como en el manga ocurrió con Hayama fue muy místico jejeje… Espero que les haya gustado, tengo planeado hacer otro Fic de Kodomo no Omocha… Bueno GRACIAS! REVIEWS**


End file.
